Supernatural Drabbles
by Happyfish
Summary: one or two shots about various characters and some of them are crack-y, sad, silly, happy, romantic, pairings if there are any will be stated as will stated early in the thing. As will any warnings needed
1. Scars

Scars

Happyfish: I do not own supernatural.

Sam: Warning, this is going to be sad.

Castiel, Sam and Dean were hunting Crowley, they needed to find him because of what he had done to Sammandriel, also they had to make sure that the Word of God would not fall in to his or any other demon's hands. Something had gone wrong during the hunt, Castiel had collapsed, Dean had just barely been able to grab him. He saw a bit of glow-y stuff in Cas's eyes and then his eyes closed, he let out a soft sigh and suddenly his arms and back were burning, earlier in the fight with demons his shirt had gotten torn so that his arms were bare from his wrists to his shoulders. He noted in shock the grey ashy pattern of wings that formed when angels died had fallen on his arms, it looked as if Castiel had wrapped his wings around him right before he died. Dean felt shock and sadness that his dear friend was dead, Sam had killed the last demon and was coming over.

"Dean…" said Sam softly sorrowfully. "is Cass…?"

He left the question unfinished and Dean nodded, "yes he is."

"We need to get out of here," said Sam. "and we need to give Cas a proper burial."

Dean nodded and he gently gathered Cas up and carried him bridal style and he gently laid him in the backseat of the Impala. They went to an area near Lawrence, Kansas and gave him a proper hunter burial. Then they found a motel and washed up, Dean noted the angry red burn marks in a delicate feather pattern. It looked as if bird wings had been burned on his arms he dried of and winced slightly ad the towel dragged over the burns on his back. He went to the mirror and saw that it looked like feather tips and part of the rest of the feather had been burned onto his back, some of them overlapped.

He put on new clothing and Sam said, "while you were in the shower I got burn ointment, I know that all of your arms got burnt and possible someplace else."

Dean was able to put the ointment on except for on his back, Sam had done that for him. They had found a word of God, one of that the demons seemed absolutely desperate to get a hold of. They were taking it to Kevin, several days later they got the call that the tablet that they had procured was one about angels, any and all things about them, anatomy, psychology, and basically what made them tick. Also how to destroy them and not be an angel, it was by far one of the most valuable tablets they had gotten. The second one that they had was about sealing the gates of Hell, they were still working on getting the stuff for that and setting it up. Luckily Castiel had procured all the stuff that was needed, all that was needed was time and placement of the stuff.

Happyfish: and that is it.


	2. You Should Always Read The Label

You Should Always Read the Label

Happyfish: I do not own supernatural nor Axe.

Sam: Warning crack.

Sam had come back with supplies and Dean had complained about the type of deodorant that he had gotten.

"Well that is the only type they had in that small store." Said Sam. "so suck it up jerk."

"Bitch," replied Dean.

Unfortunately they needed the deodorant, because even with showers they could stink up the place and the apocalypse was happening so they had to make do with things. The brand was called, "Angels Will Fall", Dean sprayed the stuff into the air, it did not smell to bad, actually it smelled pretty good so he sprayed it on, is smelled of frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh. For some reason there was a slight alarm that rang in his head, but Dean shrugged there was nothing dangerous about deodorant. Gabriel was nearby, he knew that the two humans that started the apocalypse with the help of Heaven and Hell were nearby and he was going to go mess with them when he was hit with an irresistible scent. The scent of frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh and it was in an even more irresistible since it was bathed on the righteous man. Gabriel licked his lips, he had never been one to resist temptation since his sojourn on Earth and he was not going to now. Even if it was on Dean Winchester, it just added to the allure, both delicious and dangerous, something that he kind of liked. So with an inhuman cry he launched himself to the righteous man, to whichever angel that was able get the Righteous man to submit to them was given an instant status boost, and had slightly more political power in Heaven. He sensed several of his other siblings come down or come closer, Balthazar, Castiel had come down while Lucifer was coming in from a different place.

'Oh no you don't,' thought Gabriel. 'this one is going to be mine.'

Gabriel knew that Dean did not know that spraying himself in frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh was going to get angels on him like white on rice pretty soon. Gabriel flew to where the scent, he cursed Castiel for imprinting those sigils on the Winchesters, it made it incredibly difficult to find them even with the scent.

"Hello big boy," purred Gabriel, this made both Winchesters whirl around and face him.

He enjoyed the looks of surprise on their faces and he sashayed over to Dean and said, "you do realize that the deodorant that you are wearing is frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh. That means you are basically summoning angels and since you are the righteous man that makes angels very attracted to coming to you. It means something to find the Righteous man that is bathed in frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh and claim him for their own."

Dean felt as if Gabriel was hunting him in a way the way he prowled over to him and was circling him, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean saw that they were in a different place, it was a hotel. It looked very fancy and beautiful. It also looked like one that came from a scene in Casa Erotica, his eyes were on Gabriel the entire time.

"Where are we and where is Sam," asked Dean.

"We are in a lovely five star hotel room and I thought it would be more appropriate for the _activities_ that we will be doing. " replied Gabriel smoothly.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he asked, "what kind of _activities_ will we be doing?"

Gabriel smirked as he said, "things that have clothing on the floor and people horizontal and sweaty."

"What if I say no," asked Dean, "what if I do not consent to doing such things."

"Then I will leave you to my siblings," said Gabriel. "more and more are showing up as the smell the scent that is clinging onto you."

Gabriel frowned as he sensed Zachariah nearby, "Zach is nearby as are several others."

Dean made a disgusted look, "so I have to be with one of you guys sexually in order to make the others back off?"

"Yes, you also have to submit to an angel," said Gabriel.

"I do not trust you," said Dean. "so why would I _submit_ to you?"

"Is there someone you would submit to," asked Gabriel with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to talk to Cas," said Dean. "I do not believe you a_nd if _he says that this has to happen… Well I trust Cas with my life, he raised me from Hell and has saved my sweet ass and is helping to stop the apocalypse."

Gabriel pouted and said, "very well big boy, Cassie does need to tap something after all he is a virgin and that is not a good idea to remain sexually frustrated for eternity or as long as he does live."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared, he growled, like actually growled at Gabriel and stalked over to Dean and asked, "why did you douse yourself in frankincense, sandalwood, cinnamon and myrrh? Those are used in summoning angels, I thought you knew that, there is an additional side effect for you since you are the righteous man, you have to submit carnally to an angel otherwise you will get the whole host of heaven after you to as you put it "ride your sweet ass". "

"Well shit," said Dean, "Gabriel was not lying."

"So he told you," said Castiel.

"Yes." Replied Dean.

"Dean-o hear chooses you Cassie," said Gabriel. "have fun you two."

With that he flew off to go hide from the others, he after all did not want them to spot him and report to Michael that he was alive. He would then be promptly chased and found and dragged back home and into the apocalypse. Castiel had removed all their clothing with a blink of an eye and was starting to gently prepare Dean for being ridden.

Several hours later a very sore but very pleased Dean said, "for a virgin you are amazing."

"I have been watching humans since your very beginning as a race, I have seen all the ways your race fornicates with one another." Replied Castiel calmly. "You should rest Dean."

Happyfish: and that is it.


	3. Hello Little Brother

Hello Little Brother

Happyfish: I do not own Supernatural. Pre-show. Cute brotherly moment between Michael, and Raphael.

Michael was wandering around in the vast emptiness that was heaven, when his father summoned him. In his arms was a small and bright being, it seemed to dim the light in heaven.

"Michael, this is your younger brother Lucifer," said God. "take care of him and raise him, I am busy creating the universe."

"Yes father," said Michael.

God gave Lucifer to Micheal who smiled at the smaller and younger being and Lucifer opened his eyes and Michael smiled brighter and said. "Hello little brother, my name is Michael and I am your older brother. I have just met you, however I already love you and that will continue to grow. I will always love you no matter what happens."

Michael raised Lucifer, giving him love, affection and attention and teaching him when their Father summoned them and he held a small glowing being.

"Michael and Lucifer, this is your younger brother Raphael," said their Father. "please take care of him and raise him."

"Yes father," they said at the same time.

Michael held Raphael while Lucifer watched them and he asked, "was I that small when you first held me?"

"Yes," said Michael, " you were, do you want to hold him?"

"Yes," said Lucifer, "I really want to hold him."

"Very well," said Michael, he gave Raphael to Lucifer who gently held him.

Happyfish: That is all folks.


End file.
